


Calculations

by cambion



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cambion/pseuds/cambion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Novice mode was a bit more vague, and if he didn't know better, he might assume that they were the human conundrum of romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calculations

This setting is a programming form he didn't think (if think was the proper term; theoretically process was likely a more appropriate term) he sufficiently understood.

There were of course multiple settings - as per his design, he knew from the start (as he was programmed to) that he was intended as a "wrestling partner" for the human Jake English, meant to function in the place of his creator's absence. Their striking similarities owed to this, and the ironic disposition of said creator may perhaps have been the very reason for the novice settings alternate functions, and yet the mechanism had no knowledge to fall back on for this phenomenon.

On the expert setting, he surely understood his purpose, his "emotions" that resulted, if you will. He knew that emotions from himself were ridiculous, as robots do not feel, despite how convincing an AI may be (even to his own self), but the synthesized feelings on expert were anger, explicit use of strategy, and a will to not back down. These were identifiable and his records recognized them with ease.

Novice mode was a bit more vague, and if he didn't know better, he might assume that they were the human conundrum of romance.

 

When the two were near, with this particular setting in key, the wrestling would ensue as expected of a creation formed specifically for such a task, but he was easily bested by the wiry, tanned boy (and his processor would take in all the details of his hands on his metallic arms, the warm of life against his chill exterior, noticing each breath of his heaving, living, chest) as was expected of novice. His strategic abilities were lowered and moves were harder to calculate, but there was more. "Determination" was not in his veins of synthetic blood, he could recognize a sufficient equivalent.

All he knew was when his arms escaped the hold, they seemed to automatically snake around the other's torso, burrowing his silver forehead into the nook of Jake English's shoulder. The boy would then laugh in a way that the robot took to be "nervous" and mildly nudge away, before the instinctive action was to quickly force him straight back on the ground, and pull Jake English's head to his own shoulder.

Most times Jake broke the hold and evaded him for some time after that, but others, particularly after he'd had a pretty weak tussle, he'd just lay there, in a way that the robot identified as "comfortable".

The mechanism so fondly deemed as "Brobot" would often other instincts, ones that due to the novice setting's friendly nature was able to keep at bay. Or so he calculated for some time - it seemed rather, that he was designed for certain actions and a certain formula to spur further instincts to be at the proper time, or at least this was how he identified the most likely explanation to be.

When Jake became more used to resting himself on him, the days past, clicking off his expected waiting time, before he felt the desire (though felt wasn't proper either, was it?) to raise up his head (to which English looked quite curious), and press his metallic lips against his.

He was evaded for quite some time after this, which required further calculation.

During such times of evasion, he built up a habit (which he was also programmed to do - curious, as humans were often deemed creatures of habit. Perhaps his creator took his job too seriously) of viewing English's daily routine, particularly when he exited his home. When searching his archives, he identified this as "protective" - as he was being sure all went as normal and well. He also found himself feeling "nervous", and without proper survival strategy when away from the human, which was deeply concerning. It was best to be near him at all times.

Eventually though, Jake returned, and the build continued, at times with Jake introducing the brushing of lips. This make his blood-pumping device pump at an excessive rate, which seemed horribly counterproductive, but in this confusion his metallic fingers curled deep into the folds of Jake's pullover button-up. Jake seemed to not mind this time, not laughing nervously as had been done before.

He began to process that perhaps he "liked" things about the other. The way his black strands moved beneath his hands was quite "endearing", and the pulse of his purposeful human heart against his own chest piece was something he found "relief" upon experiencing. He even felt... just feeling, without entirely questioning it when they were close, and he smiled big at him. He didn't realize until it was gone that he'd previously been "hurting".

Formulas and calculations can't answer everything, he supposed.


End file.
